The Beauty and The Beast
by It'salwayssunnyhere
Summary: For who could ever learn, to love a beast?
1. Prolouge

A/N: I don't own beauty and the beast or harry potter, but both are fantastic movies. I just got the idea while watching beauty and the beast. It's not exactly like the movie, I just used the song titles as my chapter titles. Anyway, I haven't posted a story in forever, and got the idea. Please review!

Prologue-

 _Once upon a time,_

 _In a far away land,_

 _A young prince lived in a shining castle,_

 _Although he had everything his heart desired_

 _The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

 _But then, one winters night,_

 _An old beggar woman came to the castle_

 _And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold_

 _Repulsed by her haggard appearance_

 _The prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away_

 _But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances_

 _For beauty is found within_

 _And when he dismissed her again_

 _The old womans ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress_

 _The prince tried to apologize_

 _But it was too late._

 _For she had seen that there was no love in his heart_

 _And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast_

 _And placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

 _Ashamed of his monstrous form_

 _The beast concealed himself inside his castle_

 _With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

 _The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose_

 _Which would bloom until his 21_ _st_ _year_

 _If he could learn to love another_

 _And earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell_

 _Then the spell would be broken_

 _If not, he would be doomed for all time._

 _As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope._

 _For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

 _-_ Beauty and the Beast.

Notes:

Draco is the beast in this story, and he is not physically deformed, My story line is that when the last petal falls, he will die if he cannot learn to love, and earn her love.


	2. Belle

A/N: I don't own! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Belle

Hermione woke up with a sigh and swung her legs out of bed. She passed by her cat, Charlie, and shuffled into the kitchen. She put a pot of coffee on and opened her kitchen window, looking down on the village below her.

After the war, about 100 people from the wizarding got together to make a small community. It was quiet and small, and reminded hermione of the villages in France. People lived in small cottages, and they got by doing honest work. There was still a library, hermione basically demanded it. It was a close community that had been around for about 2 years now, putting hermione and the rest of them at 20 years old.

She put her now empty coffee cup in the sink, and walked back into her room to get dressed. She slipped on, a light blue tank top, dark jeans, and a white cardigan. She picked white flats to match her cardigan and grabbed her books, slipping them into her bag. Walking out of the cottage, she waved her hand, locking the door behind her. Hermione started on the path to the library, with a skip in her step. Her little town was really lovely.

She stopped at the small stand picking up loaves of bread from Seamus. She continued on her path to the library, when she passed by the old potions professor Horace Slughorn.

"Good morning Hermione!" he smiled and tipped his hat to her. She smiled back

"Good morning professor, are you alright?" she asked when she noticed him looking around confused. He squinted at her

"I seem to have lost something, but I cant quite remember what it is I lost" Hermione smiled encouragingly at him and waved.

"well I'm sure you'll find it" she turned on her heel and continued on down the path.

Hermione sighed as she tried to squeeze through all of the people.

"That much for eggs? That's way to expensive" She heard from her right

"How is your family" she heard another conversation on her left. She held her bookbag closer to her and tried to not stop on anybodys toes, she was so close to the library, she could see the sign.

"Hermione!" Marcus Flint appeared on her left and clapped her on the back. She cringed and stopped to talk to him.  
"where are you off to?" he asked with a smile. She pointed towards the library.

"I'm returning a book" Hermione was about to describe the book when marcus rolled his eyes.

"Sounds boring" Hermiones smile faltered "You really are an odd one" he said and waved as he went down a different road. She rolled her eyes.

"there really must be more to life than this" She sighed and pushed open the door to the library.

"Good Morning Henry" she said to the librarian. He beamed and turned around,

"Ah! Miss Hermione! How is my favorite bookworm?" Henry asked sincerely and stepped down.

"Your ONLY bookworm" Hermione corrected and gave a small smile. She held up the book "Do you have any place new to go?" she asked hopeful. Henry frowned.  
"I'm afraid not my dear, but you may read any of the old ones" He gestured to the shelf. Hermione slipped hers back and studied the titles before quickly deciding on her favorite fairy tale.

"Your books make it easy to get away" she slipped the book into her bag and waved before walking out the door.

"bon Voyage!" Henry called after her, shaking his head and laughing.

Up on a hill, Ron and Neville were coming back from their weekly hunt.

"there she is Neville, the most beautiful girl in the town" Ron handed him the binoculars and Neville looked into town. Automatically spotting Hermione. "She's going to be my future wife" Ron said matter of factly. Neville glanced at him sideways. "She's the most beautiful, that makes her the best" this time Ron said that more for himself then Neville.

"But she's so… well read" Neville offered. "and youre so… athletically inclined" Neville finished his thought slowly, as to not offend Ron. Which was all too easy to do now a days. Ron seemed lost in thought so Neville spoke up again.

"Why would you need her when so many other dames are pining after you?" Neville was curious. Ron had constant women at his feet, yet he only wanted Hermione. Who wanted absolutely nothing to do with the new Ron.

Ron had become egocentric. Caring more about his status and looks than he did about friends and those who cared about him. That's what caused a riff between the world famous golden trio. Rons giant attitude got into the way.

"Ever since the war, I've felt like ive been missing something" Neville rolled his eyes. Here Ron goes again, talking about the war. They started the descent into the village and Ron rambled on about Hermione. As they disembarked from their horses, many women came up to Ron.

"what did you catch today Ron?"

"Are you free later?"

"Youre so handsome"

Neville rolled his eyes as he unhooked the rabbit basket from his horse saddle. Ron payed them no mind, handing his reigns to a stable boy and walking away. Neville looked at the ladies and shrugged.  
"sorry ladies, it will probably never happen" the ladies frowned and sulked away.

Hermione continued on through the sea of people when suddenly Ron appeared beside her.

"Hello Hermione!" He grinned at her "That's a lovely book you have there"

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow "oh? You've read it?"

Ron stumbled but kept his confident smile on, "well no, but I've read books" Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. He handed her a big thing of flowers.

"Can I join you this evening?" He asked hopeful. She shook her head no. "oh? Are you busy?" She shook her head no again and quickly walked away. He looked stunned as he watched her retreating form.

Hermione looked behind her before quickly ducking into harrys cottage. She leaned against the door and peaked out the curtains to see Ron no where in sight.

"Ah, avoiding dinner again?" Harry asked as he walked around the corner. Hermione nodded and collapsed onto his couch.

"When will he get the hint?" She was exasperated.

"Probably, not ever" Harry offered and laughed when Hermione groaned. "He is Ron after all" Harry offered his two cents.

"Youre right" She agreed and sat back up, "Now tell me, where are you going this weekend?" She pointed to his suitcase.

"I'm going to a convention" Harry said proudly. He gestured to the paintings he had by the door.

"Oh! Another one?" Harry nodded. Hermione grinned and got up to hug her best friend. "well I am certainly proud of you" Harry blushed.

"Will you come check on the chickens?" he asked hopeful. She nodded

"OF course I will, If You-"  
"Bring you a rose in return, I know the drill" Harry gave her a small and a playful shove. She grinned and kissed his cheek in a sisterly way. She helped him carry the stuff out to his cart. He got on the horse and waved to hermione as the horse meandered down the path.

She went back to her cottage and was sitting on the porch when she heard footsteps coming up her gravel. Hermione glanced up and held back the groan as Ron wandered up the path. His shoulders square and a cocky look over his face.

"Dinner?" he asked and held up a rabbit. Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

"Honestly Ronald, ive never like rabbit, even before we all moved to this village."

"Well how are you going to prepare for having children?" he asked in all seriousness

She gave him a look of bewilderment "Children? I am not ready to have children" she went pale just thinking about having children.

"Maybe you have not met the right man?" Ron offered.

"It's a tiny village Ron, I've met them all" She rolled her eyes. "we could never make eachother happy" He frowned at her.

"I might be a farm girl, but I'm not simple. And I will never marry you" She said and shut the door in his face. She sighed and leaned against the door.

"Could you imagine?" she thought out loud. She actually laughed at the thought. They could never be happy, she wasn't meant to stay in the village. It was place she was staying to get everything back in order due to damages from the war. But she wanted to go to school, get a college degree. She wanted adventure, and something entirely new. She had to big of a mind and wasn't meant to stay in a small minded.

" _and for once it might be grand, to have someone understand,_

 _I want so much more than they've got planned."_

A/N: again, I don't own, Review!


	3. The Castle

/a/n: Sorry! I am a preschool teacher and 9/10 times my work comes home with me, and I have no time to write. This chapter is not the greatest and I promise I will have better chapters coming soon. I promise to be more on top of this story. I'm actually really happy with it so far. Again, I don't own either of these things, and I just do this for fun.

Your constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 2-

Harry drove down the road slowly, the night had fallen a lot quicker than he had planned, and the wind had picked up. He looked around, squinting, and trying to see any other type of road or sign. Suddenly a giant flash of lighting light up the night.

*screech*

Harry slammed on his breaks and veered the steering wheel to the left, swerving down a new path. He stopped the car, and sat back, his hands shaking and his heart pumping. He glanced around and realized that the lightning had struck down a tree right in front of the only path he needed to take home. Harry sighed and continued driving his car down the new path. He squinted as he started to notice the small white flakes falling onto his hood and windshield.

"Snow.." he muttered "snow… in June…" he felt his car start to lurch. It made a sputtering sound and then died. Harry sighed and his head hit the steering wheel.

"I cannot believe this" he muttered and got out of his car. He looked up and noticed a big black gate, He pushed open the gate. He walked down the path and noticed a rose bush up on his left. He grinned and snapped a rose off. "Hermione said he wanted a rose"

Before harry could blink a hand snatched the rose out his. And he was bound and had his mouth covered. He couldn't see the person that had taken him. He was thrown into a cell and when harry looked up, all he saw was a man, with a hood covering his face.

"This is what you get for being a thief" he growled at harry. Harry frowned and got up, grasping the bars of the cell.

"It was a rose" he stated. The man scoffed.

"A thief," he turned his back completely "is a thief" and with that, the man stalked out of the room, Harry sighed and slumped against the wall. He had no way of contacting anyone for help, so he hoped that Hermione was smart enough to put the pieces together when he doesn't return home.

Hermione walked out on her patio with her water canteen, Watering the flowers she had in the pot on her steps. She looked up towards the path, a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew that something was wrong. She walked towards the town stable. Peeking in she saw Henry, feeding his horse a carrot.

"Hello Henry," she said softly " I was wondering if I could borrow your horse for a couple days, I need to go on a.. mission of sorts" Henry turned to face her and smiled.

"Well of course Miss Granger, you don't even have to ask me, I trust you to take Nickel out anytime that you please" She gave him a hug,

She packed the food for the horse and attached the saddlebags onto the saddle. "Thank you Henry," she called leading the horse out of the stable. He waved goodbye to them.

"Now Nickel" Hermione started "We are on a mission to find harry, He's been missing for 3 days now, he's usually back after 1 day" Hermione sighed, she stopped Nickel and climbed up onto him.

They continued their trek into the forest. Suddenly the scenery around them changed, almost in the blink of an eye.

"Snow?" Hermione looked up at the sky confused. "But" she looked back and realized she couldn't see the green in the forest anymore, everything was grey and bleak. She felt her body go cold and reached behind her to pull her jacket around her. Her jacket didn't do anything to help with the cold, and she realized the feeling was internal. Her senses were off, and telling her that she needed to get out. But she couldn't leave. Not without harry.

Hermione reached harrys car and hopped off, noticing it was empty, but the keys were still in the ignition of the vehicle. She frowned and looked towards the open gate. She held onto Nickels reigns and together they walked down the main drive of the house. The house was tall, and Almost seemed black in color. There was no color anywhere. She tied the horse to a pillar and fed him an apple from her bag. She pet his nose and turned to walk up the giant steps to the front door.

As she went to knock on the door, it swung open. Jumping back slightly, she gripped her wand in her pocket and slowly walked into the foyer. It was cold in the castle. Hermione walked in further until she reached the bottom of the grand staircase, she jumped again when the door swung shut behind her. She looked around, trying to determine which way to go.

"Lumos" she whispered and her wand light up, she didn't see the men above her on the balcony, over looking the foyer.

"Look Nott" Blaise nudged Theodore Nott "a beautiful girl! That's granger isn't it?" He asked and leaned over the railing to get a better look at her. Nott pulled him back. "Yes! It is Hermione"

"What if she breaks the spell?" Blaise asked, and Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Do not jump to any conclusions just yet my friend" Theo said and patted blaise on the back.

Hermione looked up to where they were, but she could not see them, for they were quick to get back into the shadows. Just as she was about to call out for someone she heard it.

"Help" it was almost faint, and it was followed by a really nasty cough. "Help" This time it was louder, and the cough was longer, and uglier.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and bolted up the stairs, following the sound of the coughing.

"Oh dear" Theodore said as he and blaise took off towards the cells, trying to chase after hermione before HE found her.

"Harry!" she said and ran up to the cell.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Ecstatic to see her. But his happy face soon fell. He looked around quickly. "Hermione you need to go" his tone was urgent.

"Your hands are like ice, and your poor cough" She observed, ignoring his previous statement.

"He's going to come back" Harry urged her again, trying to get her to leave. Hermione heard a growl of some sorts and she turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer, she asked the question again. The figure leaning against the wall, pushed himself off of it and walked down the steps toward Hermione. "Do I know you?" she asked again.

"What are you doing here?" The man in the hood asked once again. He stopped about 10 feet away from her.

"I'm here for Harry" She said simply. The man laughed.  
"you don't get to take home the thief" Hermione looked at him incredously.

"Harry is not a thief" The man scoffed at her words. "I asked for the rose" Hermione offered, her voice dropping softer. "You can punish me" she swallowed as harry tried to yell over her.

"He's sick" Hermione said. "Please trade me for him." The man shook his head.

"I was stuck in eternal damnation for a rose, I'm merely locking him away. " Hermione didn't like that. She felt something pulling at her gut. She knew this man, something about the way he talked, and the way he walked was oh so similar.

"Show me your face" She put her foot down. She was going to find out who this man was.

"No" he growled out. Before he could blink she took a candelabra and shined it in his face. She gasped and took about 5 steps back .

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped as well and peered at him through the bars.

Draco Malfoy stood before them, in the light of the candle. His blonde hair was as bright as ever, and his silver eyes shone with sorrow. He was skinnier than before, and he had a nice war scar on his cheek. Hermione stepped forward again, as did draco.

"Choose" He stated simply. "I can't have you wasting my time forever Granger" Draco sneered at her.

Hermione studied him. There was something different. He looked like each day, his health dropped, and he looked ill.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I chose to stay" Within seconds, hermione was the one inside the cell and Harry was dragged down the steps by draco.  
"Hermione!" Harry called, but soon after she could no longer hear him. She sighed and leaned against the cold stone wall, her tears falling slowly and quietly.


End file.
